


New Traditions

by AnnaBliss13



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kinda, Pre and Post Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBliss13/pseuds/AnnaBliss13
Summary: Everyone wants some sense of comfort during the holidays, even in the apocalypse.-Glimpses of Christmas past and present with everyone's favorite mother/daughter duo.
Relationships: Ms. Crumble | The Witch & Angelica Green, Sam Dean/ Mona Lisa (mentioned), Wesley Fists/Turbo Bro Jock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of a final I have due in 5 hours? Maybe so.
> 
> Additionally, if you have not read Season of the Witch by Mothboy and myself, just an fyi this follows the same background for Ms. Crumble we established there. All you really need to know to get the gist is that she's bi and prior to the events of the series had a fiancee. 
> 
> Enjoy!

One Year Prior to the Bombs

The holidays were never Angelica’s favorite time of the year. The lack of time spent with her mother increased even more during the latter part of the year as she took on more commitments, both familial and academic. After all, who would want to spend extra time with their child at Christmas when they could elect to teach yet another course on the wonders of marine biology? And with no real extended family, most of Angelica’s holiday season was spent with her tutors and sitters. Which is how she ended up alone on Christmas Eve. 

While everyone else spent time with their families, drinking cocoa and watching Hallmark monstrosities, she spent most of her day sitting by the tree she had made her biochemistry instructor put up the week before, eating delivery pizza and poorly attempting to wrap gifts _.  _ In the afternoon, she had ventured out to the mall in an attempt to gather a few last-minute gifts for her mother at Target. She had looked on silently from the food court, eating Cinnabon as mothers and daughters rushed around together, laughing and enjoy their time. Even the pairs arguing, loudly, gained her envy. At least they were together. 

Dr. Green was due home around nine that night and had decided Angelica would be okay alone for the day.

It was almost five-thirty, a mere three and a half hours to go until her mother returned. By then, Angelica would be in bed, stocking up near the fireplace and cookies out on the kitchen island. For her mother, of course, not some fake, fat, red suit-wearing jackass who made a hobby of climbing down other people’s chimneys.

The next day, she graciously took in as much time and attention as her mother gave her. They spent the whole day together: opening gifts, making desserts, and watching the only acceptable Christmas movie,  _ Die Hard _ . And as they sat on their couch, eating Chinese food Dr. Green picked up the previous night, Angelica would think about how much she hated Christmas.

She wasn’t a Grinch by any means, in fact, when it came down to facts, Angelica actually enjoyed the holiday season in general. It was a nice distraction from constant tutors, and she got some good candy and gifts out of the deal. But the only thing she really wanted for Christmas was to spend some more time together. Always, not just on one day a year. The brief taste she got on Christmas only ever brought her hopes up.

She knew time together wasn’t wrapped in the brightly colored boxes her mother placed under the tree. And when she would wake up the next morning, she knew she’d be alone. 

Again.

* * *

Approximately Three Months Post-Apocalypse

Another year, another Christmas alone. Of course, the circumstances were  _ vastly _ different, but the same principle applied. Angelica was back at home for the first time since the bombs, and despite the lack of a tree, gifts, or  _ Die Hard _ , it was still Christmas. Plus she stole some cookies after splitting from her most recent tribe, the Porto Bakery Boyz, so at least her Christmas had that going for it. 

Turns out the apocalypse really puts a damper on the holidays.

As for her mother, she was still somewhere at the bottom of the South China Sea in a submarine. Angelica had been attempting to contact her since the blast with various forms of communication, but no luck. She wasn’t coming home this Christmas.

That didn’t stop Angelica from leaving some cookies out for her. 

She wasn’t delusional, she knew her mother would never get to eat those cookies. It was a habit though and considering she didn’t have any other Christmas traditions she could keep, it was something. She wanted some normalcy. 

The tribes of Glendale were still newly established and their territories were still being established. It hadn’t been long since the blast, since the end of the world they knew. It had only happened at the beginning of October, and a lot of the kids were still trying to process the loss of, well, everything. 

For a lot of them, this was their first holiday season without parents. 

Angelica knew better than to be sentimental; it was a kids-kill-kids world out there, after all. But some part of her still wanted to celebrate the holiday how she had before. Even if she was alone again, it was at least a different type of normal. It was for the best her mom wasn’t there, at least there was a chance she was  _ alive _ . 

She woke up the next morning, with no presents and no nice breakfast, and settled on eating the cookies herself. Food isn’t a resource you can waste anymore.

When she set off that day, on to find a new tribe, she noticed some of the groups had decorated their territories. The few kids she saw outside were even gathering gifts and treats. She even spotted a jock car with a fucking wreath on it. 

It was nice to see that she wasn’t the only one who still wanted to celebrate. 

Everyone wants some sense of comfort during the holidays, even in the apocalypse. 

* * *

Ten Years Prior to the Bombs

The Witch had always enjoyed Christmas as a little girl. It meant getting to travel, getting to see family, and giving presents to everyone she loved. She always liked giving presents. It made her feel like she could have an impact on someone.

When she was a little girl, Christmas meant making desserts with Abuela. They would spend hours on end baking and dancing in the small kitchen of her grandmother’s home. She would sneak tastes of cookie batter and test a cooked treat from each batch until her stomach hurt. She would make sure to leave some out for Santa, along with a cup of champurrado. They would always finish their nights with Hallmark movies, cuddled up on the couch until she fell asleep and was carried to bed.

She didn’t get to see her grandmother often, they lived over seven hours away, but her family would make a car trip up every year to see her. She was the only grandchild, and her Abuela constantly let her know how much she was loved. She loved getting to see her on Christmas, it was a time for families to spend time together. Her family never had much money, but the gifts she received didn’t matter to her. It was spending time with loved ones she cared about.

As she got older, she cherished every Christmas more. She constantly feared the day her family wouldn’t want her to be a part of it anymore. And one day, it happened. But even then, Abuela didn’t care, and she was the only one invited to spend Christmas with her that year.

She had cried and sobbed and laid around heartbroken until her Abuela called and set the record straight. 

“If they can’t love you for who you are, then it’s them who don’t deserve  _ you _ in their lives.”

She packed her bags and set off upstate that same day. They did everything just how they always would and it felt amazing to be so  _ loved  _ again. They made double batches of every recipe, and though they had enough cookies to feed the whole neighborhood by the end, it was worth every second. Being in that kitchen, singing silly songs, it took her mind off of everything shitty in her life. In that kitchen, it was just her and Abuela.

That was their last Christmas baking cookies together. In the years after that, Abuela's health got worse, and eventually, she passed. 

She never spent Christmas with family after that. There were a few good years with friends and eventually with her fiancee, but even those came to an end. Although she continued to make the treats year after year, they never quite tasted the same.

The last year, before the bombs dropped, she finally faced what she dreaded for so long: a Christmas spent with no one.

* * *

One Year Post-Apocalypse

In all the commotion that occurred in the past few months following Burr’s attempted extermination of Glendale, Angelica nearly forgot that the holiday season was quickly approaching. Time moves differently without a sense of what is when; it’s not like there are calendars or constant advertisements anymore. In fact, she only remembered because Wesley called a group meeting about it.

“It’s the holidays y’all! Come on, we gotta throw a party. This is like the perfect reason to!” The boy exclaimed to the hesitant group before him. Angelica rolled her eyes as most of the mall kids looked to Josh, their ever dubious “leader”.

“It...could be fun? We’ve all gone through a lot this year.” The other boy replied, opening the conversation up to the rest of the tribe for input. On top of the mall crew, their ranks had gained some alliances, mainly the Cheermazons and, according to Wesley, the AV club, though no one had heard from them in months.

“Well, we’ve still got the issue of  _ someone’s _ ex, her girlfriend, and their army of meatheads.” Angelica, ever a master of subtly, brought up. “What if when we send out invites, we get a Turbo-ambush 2.0?” 

The jock grunted from the corner next to Wesley. His boyfriend quickly translated that Angelica did have a point. 

Things hadn’t exactly been perfect since Sam took over as the new leader of the jocks with Mona standing by her side. Tensions had risen and while there had been no direct fighting between the groups thus far, things were heading in that direction.

“We could ask for a holiday truce?” Everyone turned to face the Witch, who sat playing with her hands next to Angelica. “Like in World War One.”

Angelica smirked as Crumble showed another sign of mental improvement, and she had to admit, her friend had a point. The kids were all hurting still, even if nobody wanted to admit it. They needed a day off. If done right, a holiday party could lighten the spirits of everyone. 

Wesley nodded from his place across from the two, “She’s right, I remember that from Eaton’s history class. English and German soldiers putting aside their differences, dicking around, and playing soccer on Christmas instead of firing from their trenches ...history's some  **wild** shit .”

“It wouldn’t hurt to at least offer,” KJ said. “Wesley and I can head over and ask in person.” Wesley nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion and Josh rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I guess we’re having a holiday party.” 

And with that, the meeting was dismissed.

Angelica hopped up from her bench, turning to face the older woman. “You sure you’re gonna be okay with another party?” 

The Witch shrugged, “Last time was fine, the headphones kept the music from bothering me.” Angelica nodded as the woman continued. “I do wish I’d be able to listen though, I love Christmas music.”

“Really? I would’ve never guessed, considering your taste is mostly grunge-y, rock bands.” The Witch let out a soft sigh, turning her eyes down to fiddle with her hands once more.

“When I was younger, my family would go to stay with my Abuela in San Jose for the holidays. She used to play music and we would make buñuelos and wedding cakes together. Even after I stopped seeing my parents, she would have me over for the holidays.” The older woman said, looking up as she put on a small, reminiscent smirk. “Makes me think of her.”

Angelica grabbed her pseudo-mother’s hand, causing the woman to look towards her. “I know it’s not the same, but I used to bake cookies with my mom on Christmas too. Maybe, for the party, we can bake cookies together. That is if you want to.”

The Witch smiled, hugging the girl. “Of course I’d want to. This year, let’s make some new traditions, apocalypse style.” 

-

It was decided: the tribes of Glendale were calling a one-night truce in order to throw the holiday party to end all holiday parties. Appropriately named “The Last Christmas”, the Daybreakers eagerly prepared for the upcoming event. 

Angelica was determined to find Ms. Crumble the perfect gift for Christmas. Considering she now  _ lived _ in the mall, she thought it would be easier to find something, but with the continual looting of supplies and decorations, and lack of new product, she had yet to find anything. 

She had just finished her search around Target, hoping to find something to spark inspiration. The one thought she had was a new doll head for the witch to add to her collection, however, it seemed the boxes had all been raided. She had decided to scope out the card section when she spotted her.

Victoria, her previous leader during her and the Witch’s run with the Cheermazons, seemed to have a similar idea to her, as she was also looking at holiday cards. Angelica waved as they locked eyes, and Victoria smiled as the younger girl approached. 

Angelica and some of the other mall kids had been attempting to learn some ASL through Josh and Victoria so they were able to communicate with their ally. Wesley had insisted Turbo join the lessons as well, since communication still caused great pain for the jock, and it did make communication easier amongst the crew. Even so, Angelica still only knew some of the basics, and as a result, had taken to carrying a pen and notebook in her backpack so she and Victoria could communicate freely when Angelica didn’t know the signs.

_ ‘Who are you getting a card for?’ _ The younger girl wrote out quickly. The Cheermazon replied with Josh’s name sign, before taking the paper and writing,  _ ‘A thank you for making me feel included with the Daybreakers. How about you?’ _

Angelica signed the Witch’s name sign and wrote,  _ ‘I’m trying to find her a gift, but I don’t know what to get her. Everything good’s been looted.’ _

_ ‘Maybe I can help, what were you thinking of?’ _

_ ‘I’m not sure exactly, I want it to be special though. She deserves a good Christmas too, and seemed sad she couldn’t listen to Christmas music at the party because of the whole ghoulie-noise sensitivity.’  _

Victoria pondered for a moment before writing her reply,  _ ‘I think I have an idea.’ _

-

When Angelica woke up on Christmas morning, there was no tree or nice breakfast to greet her, but she did find herself surrounded by presents. Piles and piles of presents. Everything from toys to clothes to new fire-starting supplies. Peaking over the piles, Angelica spotted Ms. Crumble sitting on the couch across from her, a large smile plastered on her face.

“Merry Christmas!” The woman exclaimed upon seeing the girl, moving around the pile to wrap her in a hug. “As you can see, I got you a couple of presents.”

“A couple?”

“I may have gone overboard, but no 10-year-old should be present-less on Christmas.” The Witch stated, pulling away from the hug. “I also got all the ingredients for cookies set up in the pizza place at the food court.”

The pair spent the majority of the day unwrapping Angelica’s gifts and preparing cookies for the others (aside from the first, _ very  _ burnt batch, forgotten about as the pair searched for party outfits together). By the time the party was about to start, the pair had platters of cookies, two very festive outfits, and the Witch had somehow found a Santa hat to put on. 

Angelica assumed it was finally the best time to give the older woman her gift. She’d be anxiously practicing since her run initial run-in with Victoria, and as the Witch eagerly finished getting the last touches of her outfit ready, Angelica decided to just go for it.

“I got you this card for today.” 

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything.” Ms. Crumble said, turning to face her friend. “You’ve helped me get my shit together enough this last year.” 

The older woman took the card from the younger girl, opening it to see two gingerbread men and a house, clearly meant to represent a mother and daughter, with a simple _'Have a very sweet Christmas'_ on the cover. Inside, was a brief note from Angelica, expressing her thanks for being her friend and a mother-figure in the last year. Tears welled up in the woman’s eyes as she finished reading and looked to the girl.

“Thank you so much for this, honey.”

“Before, I know you said you were sad you can’t listen to the music at the party tonight-” 

“It’s okay, there’s not much we can do about it. I’m just glad we got to have a fun day together.” 

“Well, you may not be able to listen to the  _ actual _ music, but I found a way for you to still enjoy a holiday song.”

And with that Angelica began what she had been practicing for days: a signed and sung version of “Jingle Bells”. It made Angelica’s day seeing her friend’s teary eyes light up with joy as the younger girl sang along softly as she signed the words. After she was finished, it was quiet for a moment before Angelica spoke again.

“If you didn’t like it, that’s okay, I just was trying to think of a gift to give you and I know you miss listening to music, and I just tho-” The girl was cut off as she was engulfed in a tight hug.

“Angelica, that was an amazing gift. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” The Witch said softly, voice full of joy and emotion. She gently pulled back from the hug, “Before the bombs, after my Abuela passed, I’d spent Christmas alone. Being your friend and getting to spend the day having fun with you was all I needed today, but that was one of the nicest gifts I’ve ever received.” 

“I haven’t had a good track record with Christmases either, but I had fun today. Thank you for everything this last year. I’m really glad Josh and I got trapped on this side of the mall that day.”

The younger girl hugged the woman once again, before the two put in their headphones and earplugs respectfully, and headed down to the party.

-

That night, in addition to the dance at the mall, there was a “tree” (goalpost) lighting at the high school put on by Sam and Mona, free hot chocolate and cider served by the Highland Park Donut Hoes, and even “sleigh rides” through the streets provided by the 4H Club. The tribes had banded together for one night, all celebrating for once instead of fighting. It wouldn’t last forever, after all, the truce was only for a night, but it was something everyone needed after the long year they’d had.

As Angelica got ready for bed that night, she didn’t think of what she was missing. She didn’t think of being alone, because she wasn’t. She had her tribe, her family. She had Ms. Crumble. 

Things might not ever be how they were before the bombs, but getting to form new traditions was something Angelica was truly looking forward to.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Happy Holidays everyone, it's been a rough couple of days in our fandom, but if anyone hasn't already, please sign this petition. We're past 10k, and the crew has expressed a chance for renewal if we get a decent amount.  
> https://www.change.org/p/netflix-daybreak-season-2?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_19618198_en-US%3Av8&recruiter=30737538&recruited_by_id=c2b1bab0-f229-012f-7853-4040ea65fa16&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial


End file.
